vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
Summary The third of the Seven Warlords to be formally introduced, Doflamingo used to boast the highest known bounty yet revealed in the series at 340 million berries until post-time skip. Sly, rude and disrespectful towards the World Government, Doflamingo is sadistically playful with others, and seems to delight in causing and participating in chaos. He is the head of a massive slaver ring that caters towards the Celestial Dragon nobility although he appears to be backing out if his remarks to his minion Disco are worth anything, and he is a believer in the New Age, an era where pirates focus on what's around them rather than embark on pursuits of romanticism, making him the antithesis of the Great Age of Pirates that Gold Roger set in motion. He ate the String-String Fruit (Ito Ito no Mi), which allows him to produce strings and literally manipulate people like puppets, sever limbs with ease, and travel across the sky just as easily. He also demonstrates the ability to use Haki. His former bounty was 340,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Donquixote Doflamingo, epithet "Heavenly Demon", sometimes uses the codename "Joker" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 39 pre timeskip, 41 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Shichibukai, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, Underworld Broker, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Destructive Capacity: At least Town level+ (defeated Smoker, Sanji, and Law with relative ease), likely higher | City level+ via powerscaling Range: Several dozen meters (sliced the top of his castle with one kick), around a dozen kilometers with his strings, Island with Birdcage Speed: Massively hypersonic (cut through a meteor at point-blank range) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (should be equal or slightly superior to Luffy) Striking Power: Class TJ+ (stopped a Diamble Jambe kick from Sanji, kicked Law and sent him flying, sliced through easily the palace towers with a kick) Durability: At least Town level+ (was unscathed after blocking a Jet Gatling from Luffy and a flurry of Diable Jambe kicks from Sanji), likely higher | City level+ (Tanked Luffy's Red Hawk with little damage) Stamina: Large, can battle against fighters like Crocodile Standard Equipment: A pimpin' pink feather coat Intelligence: Very high, great manipulator, was the mastermind of the slaughter of Dressrosa 10 years ago before the timeskip, skilled combatant, is somewhat skilled in the field of deception Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, expert Haki user (Kenbunshoku Haki, Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), battle - precognition (via Kenbunshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects, such as his strings with Busōshoku Haki), can harm and affect characters with elemental mimicry, can dominate the will of others (Haoshoku Haki allows him to knock those with inadequate wills unconscious as well as tame fierce monsters), ate the Ito Ito no Mi (a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that enables him to create and manipulate strings), can use his strings to cut his target over long distances, able to restrain and control the bodies of people like puppets via his strings (can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly), can use clouds to move through the air (by attaching his strings to the clouds), can make clones of himself made from his strings, can reattach his head via strings Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Doflamingo is one of these people. *'''-Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'-Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. '-Ito Ito no Mi (String String Fruit):' A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to restrain and/or manipulate people with strings, or even use the strings as means to cut through matter or even body parts. The strings can also be used to connect clouds, thus providing air transportation. *'-Sora no Michi (Sky Road):' Doflamingo attaches his strings to clouds, allowing him to move through the air. The evident drawback is that if there are no clouds within reach, he can't use this technique. *'-Goshikito (Five Color Strings):' A basic move. Doflamingo slashes his target with five strings coming out from his fingers. He can also use a double version of this, sending forth a net of sharp strings by swiftly moving his hand first vertically and then horizontally. *'-Parasite (Parasite String):' By shooting out and attaching a string to his target, Doflamingo is able to control his victim's body. He can do this to multiple people at once (controlled King Riku and many of his soldiers at the same time), and from several kilometers away. It's currently unknown how this technique works (it appears to have an hax quality, given he was able to keep the physically superior Jozu restrained). *'-Overheat (Excess Whip String):' Doflamingo shoots a thick rope made of strings from his palm and whips it at the target. Overheat's range can go from the sky of Green Bit all the way to Dressrosa, a distance of many kilometers, and is strong enough to cut through a building at that range. It was first seen being used in his fight against Sanji in an attempt to finish him off. *'-Tamaito (Bullet String):' Doflamingo points at his opponent with his index finger and fires a string from it, as if he were firing a gun. *'-Marionette (Marionetto):' Doflamingo forms a clone of himself, made entirely out of string. Doflamingo can then manipulate the clone with other strings. The technique was used to survive Kyros' attempted decapitation, and Viola remarked that she had never seen it before herself, suggesting it is rarely used given her ability to see everything going on in the country. Doflamingo has shown great skill in manipulating his clone to orchestrate combined attacks with his real body, such as a double Goshikito. *'-Torikago (Birdcage):' Doflamingo's last resort over Dressrosa, in the event Sugar faints and the citizens rebel, which is meant for him to entrap and kill everyone before they could escape and reveal the country's dark secret. From a clone of himself, which he created from a massive bundle of strings, it unravels itself and spreads into the sky. The strings then spread over the outside borders of Dressrosa island, creating a massive razor-sharp wire domed force-field, slicing anyone who tries to pass through it and severs the signals of the Den Den Mushi to the outside world. The strings would then spread into the cage's confines, attaching to the victims within, allowing Doflamingo to use his Parasite technique at a mass scale, forcing them to kill each other. Others '''Notable Victories': Notable Losses:''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Pirate Category:Sailors Category:Chi Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders